Darko Brevic
Darko Brevic (?- 2008Solamente si el jugador decide asesinar a Darko en That Special Someone.) o (? - ?Solamente si el jugador decide perdonar o hacer arrestar a Darko en That Special Someone.) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto, que aparece como el antagonista terciario en Grand Theft Auto IV. Darko participó, junto a Niko Bellic, Florian Cravic y doce personas más, en la Guerra de Bosnia. Darko traicionó a sus compañeros, y huyó hacia Rumanía para esconderse de los supervivientes. Sin embargo, en el año 2008, Niko realiza varios encargos para una agencia gubernamental, y consigue reencontrarse con Darko. El destino de Darko queda a manos de la decisión tomada por el jugador. Darko puede acabar muerto, vivo o arrestado. Darko es el antagonista con menos apariciones físicas en toda la saga Grand Theft Auto, limitándonse a aparecer en una sola ocasión. A pesar de su corta aparición, Darko dio origen al eje principal de Grand Theft Auto IV. Historia Bosnia y Herzegovina, 1992 - 1995 Emboscada en la Guerra Niko Bellic, Florian Cravic, Goran, Mijo, Drazan, Dmitar, Darko y un grupo de otros ocho jóvenes; conocidos y amigos entre sí, participaron en la Guerra de Bosnia. En ella, Darko fue contactado por un miembro del bando enemigo. El miembro del bando enemigo ofreció a Darko una cantidad de mil dólares estadounidenses, a cambio de que este le revele las tácticas de su propio equipo. Darko aceptó el trato, y condujo a su equipo hacia una emboscada. Solamente Darko, Florian y Niko sobrevivieron a la emboscada, y este último se propuso a sí mismo vengarse del traidor. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Buscando a Darko Con un sentimiento ciego de sed de venganza, Niko oyó que Florian Cravic vivía en Liberty City, por lo que fingió que iba a buscar una nueva vida con su primo Roman Bellic. Luego de que este fuera secuestrado y rescatado por Niko, Roman le dice que debe olvidarse de los europeos, pero Niko le explica sus verdaderas razones para ir a los Estados Unidos eran encontrar a Florian o a Darko y ver quién era el traidor. Con la ayuda de Ray Boccino, Niko puede ubicar a Florian y perseguirlo. Sin embargo, descubre que Florian ya no es Florian, sino que se hace llamar Bernie Crane, es gay y maestro de aerobics. Florian descubre que vino a matarlo, pero lo decepciona al decirle que no era el traidor, sino Darko. Con una terrible decepción, Niko llama a Boccino para decirle que, lamentablemente, el traidor no era Florian. Boccino le dice que lo lamenta, pero que es lo que pudo hacer. Bernie, mediante su amante Bryce Dawkins, político importante, intentan ubicar a Darko sin éxito (aunque tampoco intentando demasiado). Sin embargo, Niko comienza a trabajar para la agencia del gobierno United Liberty Paper, líderada por Edward T. Fortune, quien le promete hallar a Darko a cambio de un par de trabajos. Esa persona especial Edward T. Fortune llama a Niko y le avisa que han encontrado a Darko en Suiza y que ahora lo han llevado al aeropuerto para que pueda hacer con él lo que quiera. Niko llama a Roman y le pide que vaya con él. En el aeropuerto, un agente del United Liberty Paper deja a Darko a los pies de Niko, atado y algo drogado. Niko obliga a Darko a darle la cara y lo observa por unos minutos, luego le pregunta si lo recuerda. Darko le dice que no y Niko le dice (en serbio) que es "el que sobrevivió". Darko se ríe y murmura "Niko" por lo bajo. Este lo apunta con su arma y le pregunta porque los traicionó, acto seguido, comienza a recordarle los nombres de los doce que murieron por su traición. Sin embargo, a Darko no parece importarle en absoluto. Luego lucha por ponerse de pie y lo consigue, aunque sin desatarse. Darko acerca su cara a la de Niko y le dice que Goran, uno de los doce, había matado a todos sus vecinos y demás amigos. Niko se molesta más, Darko afirma que cuando "todo lo que uno conoce resulta ser mierda" se toman decisiones raras. Luego murmura "mil" y Niko le grita que cambió a todos sus amigos por mil miserables dólares. Darko le exige que no sea hipócrita, pues él de seguro cobra menos por matar a un hombre. Darko le dice que necesitaba el dinero y, debido a sus movimientos, Niko se percata sobre que Darko está drogado. Darko se acerca a Roman pero este se aparta, dando a entender que tiene mal aliento. Luego de esto, Darko se tira al suelo y le ruega a Niko que lo mate, ya que le estaría haciendo un favor. Roman le pide a Niko que no lo haga, ya que nota que a Darko no le gusta su vida y que es un drogadicto estúpido con una vida sin sentido. Niko le grita "me has arruinado" y le apunta con su arma. That Special Someone.PNG|Los hombres de Fortune dejan a Darko a merced de Niko TSS7.png TSS9.png|Las razones de Darko Decidiendo thumb|200px|Niko eligiendo si mata o no a Darko. Mientras decide, Niko tiene un pequeño diálogo con Darko. Roman le dice a Niko que se vayan, pues ya ha visto lo que ha ocurrido con Darko. Darko comienza a gritarle que dice que lo ha arruinado, pero que siempre ha sido un asesino, y que su traición sólo ha servido para darse cuenta. Luego comienza a chillar que está perdido por lo que ha hecho, y que matándolo sólo le hará un favor. Niko decide ejecutar a Darko, y le dispara doce veces en la cabeza, diciéndole que fue por las doce personas que murieron debido a su traición. Al primer disparo, Darko se las arregla para decir "gracias", dando a entender que odia su vida. Siendo así, Niko se sentirá peor de lo que se sentía antes, ya que acaba de matar, prácticamente sin razón, a su amigo de la infancia. Roman le pide a Niko que lo lleve a casa de Brucie Kibbutz, y trata de animarlo sin éxito. Luego Niko llama a Bernie, para contarle que mató a Darko y que ya ha pagado por sus fechorías. Bernie le dice que es bueno saberlo y que ahora podría probar buscarse una nueva vida en Liberty City y olvidar el pasado en la guerra de Bosnia. Niko quedará triste, pero más tarde se recuperará. TSS10.png TSS12.png TSS13.png Niko lo piensa unos minutos. Darko le grita que es un puto yonki y luego le dice que afirma que lo arruinó, pues que lo demuestre y lo mate. Niko, sin embargo, comienza a caminar hacia el coche en el que vinieron. Darko enloquece, se tira al suelo y ruega la muerte, pero Niko no oye. Roman le pide a Niko, de la misma forma que antes, que lo lleve a casa de Brucie Kibbutz. Darko se levanta, sin desatarse las manos a la espalda, y huye chillando y gritando. Con eso y con todo, Niko aún tiene la opción de seguirlo. Sin embargo, no lo hace y lleva a Roman a la casa de Brucie. Dejando vivir a Darko, Niko se ha dado cuenta que vivir con aquel sentimiento toda su vida ya no le importa, pero se sentirá mal de todas formas, ya que, después de haber perdido prácticamente diez años de su vida buscando al traidor, ha perdido su oportunidad. Luego de dejar a Roman en la casa, Niko llama a Bernie para contarle de lo ocurrido. Bernie le dice que está "orgullosa" de él y que ahora su vida puede comenzar. TSS11.png TSS14.png|Roman felicitando a Niko por haber dejado vivir a Darko TSS21.png|Florian Cravic diciéndole a Niko que hizo bien las cosas Niko, junto a Roman, mira a Darko, que le ruega la muerte y le exige que lo mate de una vez. Niko saca un bate de béisbol y comienza a azotar a Darko repetidas veces, mientras éste y Roman gritan. Darko queda tendido en el suelo, herido de gravedad. Niko decide llamar una ambulancia, como último acto a favor de Darko. La ambulancia llega y los paramédicos bajan a buscar al "hombre moribundo que Niko encontró". Darko pregunta donde está y uno de los paramédicos le dice que muestre sus papeles o llamará a la policía. Al final, Darko es arrestado y Roman y Niko se marchan. Curiosamente, el final será el mismo que si Niko lo deja vivir normalmente. Descripción thumb|200px|Darko hablando. Darko es un hombre alto, con un aspecto físico muy descuidado y algo desagradable. Su cara parece estar herida o afectada por algún problema dermatológico (aunque no se descarta que los hombres del United Liberty Paper le hayan hecho daño al capturarlo). Posee dos ojos negros y una nariz con forma redonda. A pesar de poseer cierto parecido físico con Niko Bellic, tiene notables diferencias: Niko posee una apariencia más cuidada que la de Darko, Darko es más delgado, y su vello facial es más oscuro. Al reencontrarse con Niko, Darko decide acercarse al primo de Niko, Roman Bellic, pero este manifiesta un gesto de repulsión ante el aliento de Darko. El atuendo de Darko se encuentra en mal estado. En el torso, Darko posee un anorak descuidado abierto y, bajo este, una camisa a cuadros color verde que está rota. En sus piernas, Darko viste unos pantalones vaqueros. En cuanto al calzado, Darko utiliza unas botas de goma color negras. La personalidad de Darko es la de un hombre ambicioso y cobarde, llegando al punto de traicionar a sus amigos por dinero, y posteriormente esconderse en Rumanía para evitar represalias por parte de Niko Bellic o Florian Cravic. Probablemente, Darko era un hombre fiel a sus amigos. Sin embargo, es creído que los estupefacientes realizaron un cambio físico y personal sobre él. Al reencontrarse con Niko, Darko admite que se odia a sí mismo por haber traicionado a su grupo de amigos, e, intentando finalizar con su situación de miseria, pide a Niko que lo asesine. Misiones en las que aparece *Uncle Vlad *Hostile Negotiation *Weekend at Florian's *Union Drive *To Live and Die in Alderney *Entourage *Dining Out *Liquidize the Assets *20pxThat Special Someone *20pxThat Special Someone *One Last Thing Curiosidades *Él y Niko comparten similitudes en el físico y el nombre. **Los dobladores de ambos se llaman Michael. *Los 3 sobrevivientes de la emboscada tienen una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda. *En caso de no matarlo, será, junto con King Courtney y el Tio Leone, uno de los pocos antagonistas que no muere. *'Doce' personas murieron por causa de Darko, Niko busca a Darko durante doce años, y cuando Niko encuentra a Darko, si elige matarlo, le disparará doce veces, por los doce amigos suyos que murieron por su traición. **Si Niko lo ejecuta con una Desert Eagle, lo hará con 12 disparos y no se oirá que recargue el arma, a pesar de que dicha pistola solo tiene capacidad para 9 balas. *Su nombre en serbio significa "Regalo". Referencias de:Darko Brevic en:Darko Brevic fr:Darko Brevic pl:Darko Brevic Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador